When a cool beverage is held in its container, such as an aluminum can, for example, the liquid in the can may gradual approach the ambient temperature of the atmosphere or objects in contact with the container, such as a user's hand. This problem is exacerbated as the beverage is consumed. That is, as the volume of liquid decreases, the heat energy is absorbed by less liquid, which causes the temperature to rise more quickly than if the container were full. This situation can result in the remaining portion of the beverage becoming warmer than an optimal drinking temperature, which can cause discomfort or a reduced satisfaction with the consumer.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.
Beverages are often consumed in the outdoors. Especially in the summer, persons enjoy drinking various liquids in an attempt to cool themselves due to the excessive heat or otherwise. When drinking beverages outdoors in the summer, the surface of the beverage container may develop excessive condensation. Furthermore, the temperature of the liquid may increase rapidly when the ambient temperature is much greater than the temperature of the beverage. Therefore, oftentimes when a person chooses to enjoy an outdoor summertime (and sometimes an indoor or winter) beverage, that person may use a beverage insulator.
Beverage insulators serve multiple purposes. While beverage insulators typically provide users with an increased ability to keep the beverage at a lower temperature for a longer period of time, beverage insulators may also be used to increase a person's grip on the beverage container as well as provide a display device for advertisers or others. In order to provide a person with the ability to more easily grip a beverage container sweating condensation while also provide the ability to keep the beverage cooler than it would be without the insulator, beverage insulators are typically comprised of materials with a higher coefficient of friction than the beverage container while having insulating properties.
For example, many beverage insulators (often referred to as Koozie™ or coozie coolers) are comprised of Styrofoam, Neoprene, or other polymeric materials. Beverage insulator materials are typically adapted to keep the beverage at a lower temperature than the beverage would otherwise be at without the insulator, yet not be so thick that it decreases a user's ability to adequately grip the container. Different polymeric materials have the ability to insulate the beverage container at a relatively low thickness. Many of these beverage insulators are “sleeve” or “sheath” type devices that the beverage container may slide into or fit within. Therefore, the condensation which may occur on the beverage container will be kept within the inner portion of the sleeve, leaving the outer sleeve typically dry, allowing for increased grippage.
Although beverage insulators may ensure increased grippage for a user, their ability to keep a beverage at a lower temperature is oftentimes limited. For example, many insulators are fairly thin so that a user with small hands may be able grip the beverage once it is generally enclosed by the insulator. Thinning the insulator to increase grippage decreases insulation. Furthermore, Styrofoam and other polymers used as beverage insulators cannot protect the beverage from the heat during extremely hot days. Therefore, oftentimes beverage insulators, which may also be referred to as cozies, coozys, koozies, or other similar terms, may not be able to adequately perform the function they are supposed to perform. Prior art devices adapted to fit within beverage insulators to keep the beverage cold are deficient due to (i) their inability to keep a beverage cool, (ii) their lack of usability across multiple beverage containers, and (iii) that they are not environmentally safe, and (iv) they are not adapted to be used as a disposable or recyclable device.